What if I'm right?
by kiwi-messer
Summary: Just a little song fic about why Lily doesn't leap into James' arms and How they finally get together. Read and Review. JamesLily. For Louise and those Sandi ThomHarry Potter fans.


Lily stood at the window facing the Quidditch pitch. If she tried hard enough she could see little red and gold figures zooming in and out between the stands. She snorted Gryffindors really did show off too much and there he was, Saint bloody Potter, trying the most outrageous stunts. He did that to get her attention. However it wasn't his stupid stunts that had caught her eye, it was his silly smile. The goofy one he always had on his face when black and him had been caught doing something illegal. He'd stare at the ground and flash the silly grin. What girl wouldn't swoon.

_You'll take me on a journey  
And be there till the end  
It won't be an uphill struggle  
On you I can depend_

She knew he was dependable. In his own way. But she couldn't trust him. For every girl in this school that 'loved' him there was two that hated him because of how he hurt them. It was hard for Lily. She wanted to fall head first for him, she wanted to run to him and feel those strong arms around her when they won the house cup. She wanted to cry on his shoulder and feel his lips in her hair but something was holding her back.

_You promised me a dream home  
With roses round the door  
You'll cover me in diamonds  
There's nothing I want more  
And  
You'll be strong  
And you'll turn me on  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
You'll be true and be faithful too  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
What if I'm right?  
_

How could she know if those girls were right. If he really was a heartbreaker. She didn't know. Lily knew she could ask him and trust his answer but the was the writing on the bathroom wall. She didn't know where to turn. Molly said go for it and if it's true love he couldn't hurt her but….

_'cos if the rain starts falling  
You'll protect me with your coat  
And you'll always tape the football  
And let me watch my soap _

You'll always be as handsome  
And your weight will never gain  
And when I give birth to our children  
I will feel no pain  
And  
You'll bring me flowers  
And you'll run me showers  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
You'll say I'm thin and bring the washing in  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
What if I'm right?

Lily sighed and turned around. Just here in her dormitory she could see the bed of the other girls. Each had warned her against James, each had there own horror story but it was Tilly's that shocked her the most. Til had said that during a particularly amorous make out session, in the broom closet during last years Yule Ball, James had pulled her closer and murmured "Lily.". Lily had been stunned. She knew James had feelings for her. He showed it at every opportunity but she had reacted with scorn. Her defence.

_You'll always keep the magic  
The tender love and care  
And when you need to change the light bulb  
You wont hand me the chair  
And when we're tired of the city  
And we find a country home  
You'll sell your vinyl records  
And go get us a loan _

You'll be my sympathetic lover  
And won't steal the covers  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
You won't forsake me  
Your mother won't hate me  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
You'll be strong  
And you'll turn me on  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
You'll be true  
And be faithful too  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
What if I'm right?

Sighing Lily turned away from the window as seven muddy players entered though the Fat Lady. James was at the back joking with the keeper. She looked across the room and catching his eyes with her deep green ones, she smiled. Sure she had doubts but time would tell whether she was right. Lily ran at James who caught her in his arms laughing with sudden joy. It was as if all his Christmases had come at once, he looked so happy. He bent his head and kissed her, hard. She kissed him back with just as much love and passion. The common room broke into cheers and applause.

Why not take a chance on love?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n this just kinda came to me while listening to Sandi Thom (she owns the song. It's called "what if I'm right?") . Enjoy my other work. I have a story in progress and another HermioneDraco one shot. This is my first James and Lily pairing so enjoy. **

**I own nothing everything belongs to JK Rowling. If I owned it I would be writing this. **


End file.
